bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Goddess Eve
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20515 |no = 720 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 118 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 16, 19, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82 |normal_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 14, 12, 11, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 87, 92 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 11, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 12, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = An ancient Pirate Queen mentioned in many legends. With various pirate crews under her command, she was feared even by the sea demons themselves. It is written that once it had been revealed that the mad emperor of Agni had been imprisoned due to a curse, she was arrested. The conditions of her release were set as appeasing the vengeful spirit of the emperor in exchange for her freedom, but since it's improbable that they would free her while she knew the emperor's dark secret, this account is considered fictional by many. |summon = Does my origin really matter? If I said I was the emperor's love child, would things be different? |fusion = No need to be so tense! I'll get stronger both for you, and for me! |evolution = I'm so excited now! You are too, aren't ya?! I'll crush the gods and everything else! | hp_base = 4487 |atk_base = 1439 |def_base = 1430 |rec_base = 1430 | hp_lord = 6407 |atk_lord = 1927 |def_lord = 1914 |rec_lord = 1914 | hp_anima = 7150 |rec_anima = 1716 |atk_breaker = 2125 |def_breaker = 1716 |atk_guardian = 1729 |def_guardian = 2112 |rec_guardian = 1815 |def_oracle = 1815 | hp_oracle = 6110 |rec_oracle = 2211 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Phantom Demon's Oracle |lsdescription = 30% boost to HP of all Units & probable slight HP recovery when attacked |lsnote = 30% chance to recover 15~20% HP from damage taken |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Blue Vanquishment |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & adds Water and Earth elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Final Vortice |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, adds Water and Earth elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns & boosts Def |sbbnote = 100% boost to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20514 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Rebels of Fate |addcatname = Eve3 }}